


It Starts With a Subway Ride

by MamanAbeille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, frozer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: What if Marinette hadn't gone after Adrien in Frozer?  (Lukanette) No longer a one-shot.





	1. Do You Want to Take the Subway Together?

**Title: Do You Want to Take the Subway Together?**

**Timeframe: The end of Frozer**

**Warning: SPOILERS for Frozer**

**Special thanks: LovelyLiliana101**

"Do you want to take the subway together, Marinette?" Luka asks her, as they're waiting outside the ice rink. He sees her disappointed face as she stares at Adrien shutting the door to his car and smiles sadly. "You should go over and talk to him. Thanks for inviting me out today." He means it. He loved spending the day with Marinette, and he wasn't lying when he said that he might have a new song to write soon. However, he doesn't want to be someone's second choice or have anyone settle for him, and he knows Marinette is much too polite to leave after another guy without encouragement.

"Thanks for coming with me, Luka." Marinette nods with a smile of her own. She kisses his cheek and runs after the model. She makes it half way to the car, before she stops, stares at the car in front of her and then back at the musician behind her. She lets out a soft sigh and turns back to the rink. "Luka!"

Luka can't help the massive grin that spreads across his face as he hears the girl's shout and sees her running back to him. She stops right in front of him, her hands on her knees as she catches her breath, and he can't help but let out a soft chuckle at the sight. She is the most adorable person he's ever met. She's been a beautiful melody constantly in the background of his thoughts ever since he met her at band practice. He never thought he'd be the one to have a crush on one of his little sister's friends, yet here he was.

"Can we still catch the subway together?" she asked, looking up at him with a hopeful smile. He hold his hand out to her and is filled with a warm feeling when she takes it without any hesitation. "Yeah, let's go."

"Luka, can I ask you something?" The two of them are seated on the bench on the subway, far enough back that they have a little privacy from the other passengers. Luka had immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulder once they sat, and Marinette had actually mustered up enough courage to lean into his side. She looks up at him just in time to see his little nod. "Of course."

"Why- I mean- with Ad-," she takes a deep breath to compose herself before continuing. She doesn't want to stutter and barely be able to string words around Luka. "Why did you tell me to go after Adrien?"

"I've overheard enough of Juleka's phone calls to know you have a crush on him. I've even overheard some of your crazy schemes to try to get to talk to him. I didn't want to interfere with that or have you feel like you couldn't go. Which is why I was honestly a little surprised when you asked me to come with you today. Even more than that though, I don't want to be someone's back up if that makes sense. You're an amazing girl, Marinette, but if you want to spend time with me, I want it to be because you want to be with me, not just that you couldn't be with someone else."

"I understand that," Marinette agrees, and she does. It was one of her major issues (outside of Adrien, of course) with Chat Noir's little crush on Ladybug. Marinette would always be second best when it came to Ladybug, and she would have to share that side of her with him eventually if they ever decided to seriously date. They couldn't exactly go walking around hand in hand in full superhero costume. "My stop is coming up soon. Would you want to come with me? Papa is testing out a new cupcake recipe."

"I'd love to," he grins, placing a small kiss to the top of her head. Marinette lets out a surprised squeak before jumping up and pulling him along with her to the doors.


	2. All the Time in the World

**Story Title: It Started With a Subway Ride**

**Chapter Title: All The Time in the World**

**Timeframe: Immediately after Frozer**

**Pairing: Luka/Marinette**

**Rating: K**

**Warnings: SPOILERS for Frozer (season 2)**

**Special thanks:**

**Author’s Note: I decided to continue this.I have fully given into the Lukanette ship.It just seems like a much healthier relationship as of now.**

Marinette looks down at their clasped hands, with a blush.“I’m sorry in advance for my parents.They can be a little intense,” she tells Luka as they linger outside the bakery door. With it being mid afternoon on a weekend, the shop is quite busy, and her parent’s haven’t noticed her- them- outside yet, but she knows her parent’s well enough to know that they won’t be able to sneak by undetected even in the middle of the afternoon rush. 

Luka looks down at their hands and well, raising them together, slightly.“You can let go if you want,” he tells her, with a soft chuckle.She shakes her head rapidly, and he can’t help the smile that spreads across his face, squeezing her hand a little tighter.They both feel the heat of a blush on their cheeks and go in. _‘Time to face the music,’_ he thinks.

“Hello, sweetie,” Sabine greets in between customers.Marinette lets out a sigh of relief when she notices that her father must be back in the kitchen.“This must be Luka.Hello dear,” she nods to his as well remembering the name from her daughter asking for permission to go skating with her friends the night before.If she’s being honest, the mother expected her daughter to return back home with Adrien if anyone, but she has to admit that she is please with the turn of events.She knows more than anyone the amount of distress the model had caused in her daughter over the years.“Feel free to grab whatever you’d like or Papa and I will bring some things up in a bit, when one of us can sneak away for a moment.I’m sorry we can’t be the best hosts right now,” Sabine chuckles the last line to Luka, while handing over a box of cookies to the next customer in line.“Feel free to stay as long as you like though.”

“Thank you, Madam Dupain-Cheng,” Luka nods back.Marinette smiles up at him, and reluctantly lets go of his hand to slip behind the counter and wash her hands before grabbing a couple of the aforementioned cupcakes, some croissants, a couple cookies, and carafe of coffee on a tray.“This this way, Luka.” She motions for him to follow her.

The rush downstairs lasts longer than usual and Marinette is sure Tikki’s luck has something to do with that.They consume their treats in the living room, even though Marinette is positive her parents wouldn’t mind if she took him up to her room.In fact, that was her plan, until she remembered at the very last second that she still had pictures and posters of Adrien plastered all over her walls.“Um. On second thought, if we eat these in the living room, we can watch TV,” she tells him in her rush, removing her hand from the door and turning around quickly. She’s not thinking about the fact that Luka was so close behind her though, and stumbles directly into him.He manages catch her waist, steading her, with one arm, and stop the tray of pastries from falling to the ground with the other.“Gotcha,” he grins, softly.

Marinette feels her breath catch and she’s not sure if it’s because she’s flush against his chest, the low sultry tune of his voice, or the fact that her being step above him has them directly at eye level and she’s never had anyone stare at her that intently and adoringly before.Her gaze flicks down to his lips, and she is only momentarily surprised by her desire to close the remaining space between them, and kiss him right there. She’s almost certain that she’s sees the same thoughts flash across his expression as well.Which is why is she even more surprised when they both close their respective space, she doesn’t feel the soft touch of his lips against hers, but instead his forehead against her own, their noses every so slightly brushing against each other.

“Oh,” she whispers, unable to stop her face from falling slightly.“I’m-I’m sorry.I didn’t- I mean- I,” she stutters to find the words, her face flushing a deeper red that it’s been all day.She moves to back away, but he tightens his arm around his waist, keeping her there. He bops her nose with his again, before catching her gaze again.“You misunderstood, Marinette.It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you.I want to.I’ve wanted to since the first time I saw you walk onto The Liberty. It’s just what I said earlier about not wanting to be a second choice.I’m not going to go anywhere while you figure things out, but I _am_ going to let _you_ figure them out. There’s no rush.As far as I’m concerned, we’ve got all the time in the world.”

She’s floored, absolutely speechless.She is amazed how clearly he sees her and is able to read her even after only being together a few times. She wraps her arms around his waist, closing their distance in a hug instead.“Thanks, Luka’,” she whispers in his neck.She hears his breath catch at the touch, and she completely agrees with him. _All the time in the world._

They stay there for a moment longer, before separating and heading down the stairs to the sofa. That’s were her parents find them an hour later, the pastries reduced to couple crumbs, coffee gone cold, and laughing at the sitcom that Luka had settled on.They weren’t cuddled into each other like Sabine would have suspected, but both adults noticed that they both seemed to have consistent little touches- their legs pressed together as they sat, Luka’s gentle brush of fingers as she hands him the remote, Marinette resting her her hand on his shoulder as she turns to her parents.Luka stands when he notices them as well.

“Luka, dear, are you staying for dinner?” Sabine asks him kindly.“We would love to get to know you a little.”

“I”m sorry, Madam Dupain-Cheng.I didn’t realize how late it was.I should actually be getting home to help my own mother with dinner.” He darts a regretful look to Marinette at his own words, but smiles back at her mother.“I would love to another time if that’s okay with the both of you.”He takes Marinette’s hand in his and squeezing it lightly.“And Marinette, of course.” She nods quickly, smiling up at him with a soft, “Yes, please.”

“Of course, son,” Tom chuckles.“Consider it an open invitation.Mari, why don’t you walk him out?Just be sure to lock the shop back up.Maman and I will clean this up.”

“Thank you, Papa,” Marinette nods, leading Luka around the couch and towards this stairs.

“Thank you, Madam Dupain-Cheng.Monsieur Dupain.”Luka gives them both a smile and nod before following after their daughter.

“Tom and Sabine, dear,” she corrects him, with a small smile of her own. 

*

“They like you.”The two of them are right outside the door of the bakery.Parisians made their way down the street, paying them no mind.Though there was one teen that looked hopeful that the bakery was still open as he passed by.When he noticed, it wasn’t though, he promptly continued on his way.

“I would like to take them up on their offer to get to know them. I was serious about not going anywhere…until you want me to,” he adds quickly at the end, in fear of sounding too pushy with her. 

“If,” she corrects him.She goes up on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. “I wouldn’t hold your breath waiting for that, though.”

“I have a hard enough time catching my breath around you, Mari.”He shoves his hand in his pockets.She’s seem him do it several times before, and she guesses that it is his nervous tell. “I really should get going.”

“Will you text me when you get home?”She knows that he has a point, but she really has enjoyed her day with him, and she doesn’t want him to leave.She supposes texting will have to suffice for the next couple days.

“Of course.”He places a tentative kiss of his own on her forehead before waving a quick goodbye, and heading down the street. 

She watches him until he turns the corner, then runs up to her room, completely bypassing her parents to grab her phone and call Alya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how frequently but will be updated, but there will be more. Promise!


	3. First Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette teaches Luka how to make soda bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks: Y’all can thank LoreneTheBean on ff.n for her lovely message that encouraged me to open this up and work on it. Thank you, again.
> 
> Author’s Note: I’m completely blanking on if Luka is Scottish or Irish, Please allow grace for the sake of the story, if that’s wrong. It’s late, and I’m actually working on this story, so I’m not going to stress over it, or else I will not write this chapter. I’m Scotch-Irish (and Polish), and honestly I forget half the time what things come from the Scotch and what’s comes from the Irish. So, yeah…

Marinette finds the next couple weeks to be a whirl wind of course work, fighting and purifying akumas, and helping her father out in the bakery, with Luka there through it all- well outside of the akumas.Her mother had come down with a nasty cough, so she’s been working pretty much every spare moment she can to help out with the day to day runnings and customers.Her father had insisted that he was doing fine on his own, but when she discovered he’d been waking up at two am to start the prep work- thanks to an untimely akuma- she convinced him that she didn’t mind helping. 

She isn’t sure why she’s surprised when Luka learns of this, and insist to help as well.It’s so very him, yet it completely catches her off guard and fills her with a warmth that brings tears to eyes, which she hides into his chest as she throws her arms around him in a tight hug.She’s been teaching him how to make some of the basics around the shop, so that he can do more than just clean and run the sales, though really he does so well with the customers at the register.

Today, Marinette is teaching Luka how to make a simple soda bread.It isn’t a terribly popular choice at the bakery, but it was easy enough, and did seem fitting for his Irish heritage.They have to wait until the evening, after the bakery has sold out and closed for the day, but Marinette prefers it that way.Her father is exhausted and excuses himself for the night, reminding them to clean up after themselves, not to stay up too late, and to be sure to lock up the shop when Luka leaves. Neither of them miss the emphasis on Luka leaving, though it’s unnecessary. 

As soon as Tom leaves, Luka claps his hands together and rubs them back and forth a few times stating, “Let’s get started.” Marinette rolls her eyes, but can’t stop the smile that’s spreading across her face.She tosses his an apron and nods her head to towards the back, signaling him to follow her. She’s already set out the few ingredients and bowls they’ll need, and he looks between them and Marinette for a moment confused.“That’s it?” he asks her curiously.He was under the impression that bread making was difficult and required a countertop full of ingredients.“That’s it,” she laughed.“I did tell you it would be easy.I figured we can make several loaves and you can take a couple home with you.”

“Ma would love that,” he grinned, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head with a grin. Marinette feels the familiar warmth of flood her cheeks, and bites her lip to hide her own grin, following him past the counter and to the work station. The past week, Luka has gotten more comfortable with leaving little kisses on her forehead or the top of her her head, and she’s even plucked up the courage to plant a kiss or two on his cheek in the middle of working or saying goodbye.She loves how easy it is to be around him; how right everything feels when he’s near. She shakes the thought from her head though, and scoots next to him at the sink to wash her hands. He flicks a couple drops of water at her before drying his hands.She sticks her tongue at at him, and flicks her own dripping hands at him in return.

“I’m going to preheat the oven to 230 do you want to start weighing out the ingredients?” She waits for his nod.“So 450 grams of flour.We are using all purpose, but you can use half white and half wheat too if you want.I just wanted to keep it as traditional as possible. So 450 grams ff flour, then 3 grams of sea salt, and 4 grams of baking soda.Got it?” She watched as he carefully weighed out each ingredient with a little nod before pouring them into the bowl.“Great, now make a little well and slowly pour in the buttermilk?”

He nods, gently forming a nice little nest in the bowl and reaching for the buttermilk, before stopping to look up at her, “Wait, how much?”

Marinette laughs as she noticed the little bit of flour smeared across his eyebrow. “Every time,” she chuckled under her breath. Luka cocked his head to side, lifting the aforementioned eyebrow up inquisitively. “What?”

Marinette steps closer to him.“Every time you bake, you always get just a little bit of flour right here.” She taps the eyebrow gently and brushes away the flour, but lets her finger linger there for a moment. Both teens seem to hold their breath, locking equally deep blue eyes with one another.Marinette traces her fingers down his face until she can cup his cheek. Her cheeks are the familiar flushed pink that Luka has grown to love, but Marinette is surprised to see that Luka’s are a little more red than usual and are warm beneath her palm. Marinette takes a deep breath, never breaking eye contact even though she’s pretty sure that she’s shaking with nerves.“Luka,” she whispers, unsure if he can even hear him with how soft her voice is, despite how close they are.“You’re my first choice.Well, only choice… no- wait that’s not right. You’re the only opti-” Luka cuts her off, cupping her face in one hand, wrapping his other arm around her waist to pull her closer. He captures her lips in his own, and she can feel both of their heartbeats where they are pressed together.For the first time that she can ever recall, her mind goes truly clam and blank to everything other than Luka.Her dear, sweet Luka that is kissing her like his very life depends on it, and she can’t deny that this kiss was the type of kiss worth waiting for.There was no hesitation or confusion.Luka was the only she could imagine herself kissing recently.

When they do finally pull away from each other, a bubble of elated laughter escapes him, causing the smile that’s spread across Marinette’s face to fall. “Don’t laugh,” she whimpers, feeling the sting of tears threaten her eyes, as she takes a step back.

“No, dear,” he assures her, pulling her back to him.“Sometimes smiles are too big to stay silent.”He leans down to for another kiss, this one quicker than that last, just a little more than a quick peck.“I got flour on you.”

“It’s okay,” she chuckles herself, grin still stretched across her face.“Now we match.”

“Should we finish the bread?” Luka asks her, tucking a couple hairs he’d accidentally pulled out of her pigtails behind her ears.

“I’d rather keep kissing you,” she admits with a stroke of courage, closing the little space that was still between them to kiss him again, which he was all t0o happy to give in to.

Eventually, they do get back to the bread.Marinette shows him how to score the loaf, then shows him the perfect color of the crust to signal when to take it out.“Here’s the trick though.The most important part.When you pull it out, wrap it in a couple tea or flour towels.It will keep the steam in there and soften the crust.Otherwise, it can get so hard, it’s nearly impossible to eat.”

They spend the next several hours making a couple more loaves, tossing flicks of flour between the two of them, and stealing kisses in between conversations as they waited for the breads to bake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for a beta reader for my Lukanette stories. If that’s your thing, reach out to me pretty please! Most of my stories get written late at night (usually after a couple gin and tonics if we are being totally honest here), so I know there’s some mistakes. I just don’t catch them all the time even after editing, because it’s my work and I know what it’s supposed to say. 
> 
> Thanks in advance and hugs,   
> Honey. 

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a one-shot, but I've decided to turn it into a full fledged fic following the progression of their relationship.


End file.
